One Long Night
by hwangsaeya
Summary: "Apa bagian dari diriku yang tidak menarik?" - "Tidak ada." TaeKook/VKook fanfiction. PWP.
**ONE LONG NIGHT**

 _Warning: PWP._

Jungkook pulang dengan perasaan jengkel, entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar panas hari ini dan ingin segera bertemu bantal untuk ia teriaki. Sosok Taehyung yang tengah bermain dengan rubik yang sudah ketinggalan zaman itu menyambutnya, memasang wajah bingung melihat ekspresi kusut yang dibuat Jungkook.

"Hoi," Taehyung menyapa, meletakkan benda kubus dengan satu sisi yang sudah sempurna dengan beberapa sisi lain mulai menyatu dengan warna yang sama. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Jungkook untuk membantu sosoknya membawa belanjaan. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya saat sampai ke dapur, meletakkan barang berat di tentengan.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jungkook menjawab malas. Langsung membalik tubuh dari dapur dan pergi ke kamar jika saja Taehyung tidak menahan tangannya hingga kakinya tertahan melangkah. "Apa?" Matanya mendelik jengkel.

Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentil kening sempit si gigi kelinci. "Park Jimin lagi?"

Ia selalu tahu masalah Jeon Jungkook, teman seperjuangannya sepanjang mereka tinggal di Seoul setelah bertemu secara tidak sengaja di depan sebuah flat disewakan dan strategis namun memiliki biaya mahal untuk penyewaannya. Kabarnya kamarnya memiliki dua kamar dan mereka sepakat untuk berbagi tempat tinggal daripada harus susah-susah mencari tempat strategis lain. Ia mengetahui Jeon Jungkook sejak sosok itu baru semester satu hingga mendapat pekerjaan, jadi membaca gerak-geriknya pun bukan hal sulit untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, menghela napas di selanjutnya dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk nampak begitu lucu. "Si Pendek Park itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"Apa yang ia lakukan kali ini?" Taehyung bertanya setengah terkekeh, tahu bahwa memang seorang Park yang menjadi kekasih Jungkook terkadang jadi begitu menjengkelkan.

Mata bulat Jungkook menatap ke arah Taehyung setengah kesal, mengiringinya dengan dengusan jengkel setelah itu. "Apa bagian dari diriku yang tidak menarik?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sungguhan tidak ada?"

"Sungguhan tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa Park Jimin satu itu terus menolakku tiap aku mengajaknya— Ah astaga! Bisa gila aku kalau seperti ini terus!" Jungkook dengan setengah frustasi melangkah lebar-lebar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hetakkan menuju kamarnya. Jengkel seratus persen pada seorang Park Jimin tiap teringat apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu tadi.

Taehyung mengikuti langkah Jungkook, menghampiri sosok yang sudah bergulung dengan selimut dan kasur dengan kaki menendang-nendang dan makian-makian memenuhi ruangan. Ia duduk di sisi kasur, menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" Taehyung bertanya hati-hati, sadar bahwa Jungkook yang emosi jelas lebih seram daripada singa yang anaknya diculik.

"Kenapa Park Jimin selalu menolakku melakukan sesuatu lebih dari cium, Taehyung-ah? Apa aku terlihat tidak menyenangkan di ranjang?"

Taehyung hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terjungkal jatuh karena terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Jungkook lontarkan, matanya kemudian menarap bingung pada sosok di kasur setelah napasnya stabil. "A–apa?" Ia membeo, membuat wajah bodoh yang ketara seperti wajah tidak percaya.

Jungkook menghela napas, mencoba menstabilkan dirinya dengan rasa gugup karena ternyata reaksi Taehyung benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Mendadak merasa begitu konyol sudah beranya hal semacam itu. "Menurutmu aku terlihat tidak menyenangkan di ranjang?" Bicaranya cepat, nyaris mengalahkan Shinkansen.

"U–ugh," Taehyung tergagap, Jungkook menunggu dengan telaten. Sayangnya Taehyung hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan pemikirannya. Menurutnya, Jungkook itu menarik, sangat menarik bahkan jika itu hanya jari-jarinya. Tapi, kalau sudah sejauh di ranjang, mana dia tahu? Belum pernah sekalipun Taehyung berpikir untuk membawa Jungkook ke ranjang, meski dulu sering mendorong jatuh Hoseok, Jungkook tidak pernah tiba di pikirannya untuk ia perlakukan seperti mantannya yang sudah sekitar sebulan lalu bersama. Ia akhirnya menyerah, dalam hati meminta maaf saat kepalanya ia gelengkan lesu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Wajah Jungkook berubah masam, penantiannya benar-benar seperti menanti kematian. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ditolak dua kali dalam sehari. "Aku tahu aku memang tidak menarik."

"Bukan begitu!" Yang duduk langsung memekik, menoleh secara cekatan pada Jungkook dan memberi tatapan penuh arti. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata bulat itu yang nampak sendu. "Bukan berarti aku berpikir kau tidak menarik, aku hanya tidak tahu."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?" Ia duduk dari tidurnya, menyibakkan selimut dengan wajah makin nelangsa karena hatinya sakit ditolak dua kali dalam sehari.

Mata Taehyung menelusuri Jungkook, mendadak tersadar bahwa kaos yang tadi sosok itu kenakan sudah berada di gantungan pakaian. Tubuhnya _topless_ dan membiarkan bagaimana tulang selangkanya terlihat sedikit menonjol dan abs tipis yang menyumbul di balik selimut. Mendadak Taehyung merasa heran, seingatnya Jimin biasa tidur di apartemen mereka dan Jungkook tidak pernah tidur dengan kaos, lalu kenapa Jimin tidak berpikir bahwa Jungkook menarik? Kalau dipikir-pikir, tubuh Jungkook memang sangat menarik dibandingkan beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum teman satu apartemennya memutuskan untuk melakukan olahraga untuk membentuk otot secara rutin bersama kekasihnya yang punya abs seperti roti sobek di perutnya. Tidak begitu kekar, tapi justru itu daya tariknya. Bagaimana perutnya yang memiliki garis tengah memanjang dan kemudian ada kotak-kotak tipis berjejer di bawah sana, itu sangatlah menarik.

"Sekarang aku tahu," gumamnya lirih. Otaknya kemudian memutar memori tentang betapa menyenangkannya mendominasi seseorang dan meninggalkan jejak panas di atas kulitnya hingga warna merah menunjukkan bukti. Ia sering melakukan itu, dan tiba-tiba menyadari betapa indahnya tubuh Jungkook membuatnya tahu apa jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jungkook tadi. "Menarik. Kau sangat menarik."

.

" _Shit_! Jeon Jungkook—," Taehyung mengerang frustasi, mendadak kepalanya terasa ingin meledak karena melihat tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring di kasur dengan tatapan menggoda.

Beberapa menit lalu Taehyung hanya mencoba mengakui apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi Jungkook bereaksi terlalu jauh. Ia menarik sosok yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan memancingnya, membuat diri Taehyung panas hingga ubun-ubun.

Taehyung yang sudah terjatuh dan membuat dirinya berada di atas Jungkook pun hanya bisa mengerang menahan diri, mencoba menetralkan pikiran daripada harus menyetubuhi teman satu apartemennya sendiri. Tapi Jungkook tahu apa yang dipikiran Taehyung, jadi dia dengan kasar menarik kemeja santai yang teman baiknya itu pakai dan membuat beberapa kancing terlepas, lalu memberi seringaian menang yang menakutkan pada sosok itu.

"Hentikan itu," ia mengeram rendah, mencoba memperingati Jungkook untuk tidak main-main dengan nafsunya. "Kau bisa kehilangan kevirginanmu."

"Bukan masalah."

Jawaban cepat yang langsung mengubah seluruh cara pandang Taehyung dan langsung memancing semua nafsu yang meledak ledak untuk bebas. Godaan yang Jungkook berikan lebih mengerikan dari jalang di kelab malam dan Taehyung jauh lebih sulit menahan hal itu.

Saat Taehyung sudah meraih bibirnya dan memberi banyak lumatan di sana, Jungkook mendesis pelan. Taehyung ternyata seorang _good kisser_ dan menyesal selama ini melewatkan bibir tebal itu untuk ia nikmati.

Dirinya mencoba meraup balik bibir yang mendominasi, tapi lumatan yang diberikan terlalu kuat dan Jungkook tidak bisa melawannya. Napasnya terengah, mencoba untuk menetralkannya tapi kekuatan yang Taehyung erahkan untuk ciuman ini justru memperpendek napasnya yang putus-putus.

" _Sweeter than honey_ ," Taehyung menggumam lirih saat bibir mereka terlepas, membuat tautan saliva menyatuhkan bibir yang baru saja terpisah. Matanya gelap begitu saja melihat wajah kelelahan Jungkook dan napas terengah yang ketara. Terlalu seksi dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk itu. " _And hotter than hot chocolate_."

Jungkook tidak bersuara, lebih memilih memasang wajah menginginkan berlebih banyak diri Taehyung karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar panas hanya dengan ciuman panjang. Bibirnya terasa bengkak tapi ia menyukai itu, jadi ia daratkan sekali lagi bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung dan menjadi pihak yang memimpin untuk beberapa detik sebelum dengan cekatan Taehyung berpindah pada lehernya.

"T–Tae— _ahh_!" Ia memekik saat merasakan gigitan pada lehernya, membuat rasa setengah nyeri namun cukup menyenangkan dan membuat desahannya lolos keluar. Ia menjenjangkan leher, membiarkan akses untuk meraih lehernya jauh lebih mudah dan merasakan lidah Taehyung membuat banyak jejak saliva di atas sana.

Taehyung tahu dirinya tidak boleh meninggalkan _kiss mark_ , jadi ia langsung berjalan turun menjilati satu dari dua tonjolan coklat kemerahan milik Jungkook dan menghisapnya penuh perasaan.

Dada Jungkook dibusungkan, ia mendesah keras merasakan nikmat saat Taehyung mulai memainkan lidah di atas dirinya. Membuat gigitan-gigitan kecil yang begitu menggoda dan membangkitkan gairahnya yang tertahan. Jungkook panas dan makin keras merasakan Taehyung.

"Berisik," satu jari Taehyung mencubit _nipple_ Jungkook yang tidak ia lumat habis. Membuat pekikan menahan sakit dengan sedikit rengekan terdengar dari Jungkook.

Kemudian tangannya bergerak turun pada celana Jungkook, membuat yang di bawah memberi tatapan takut-takut namun mempersilakan.

"Aku akan cepat," Taehyung berbisik sambil menurunkan celana Jungkook dan membuat yang sekarang telanjang bebas merona hingga telinga. Ia tersenyum melihat orang yang beberapa menit lalu menggodanya kini berubah jadi malu-malu, berpikir bahwa mungkin bocah itu terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. "Aku bersumpah ini akan nikmat."

Taehyung ikut menurunkan celananya, membebaskan diri dari kurungan dan membiarkan miliknya yang tegang menubruk milik Jungkook dan menimbulkan desahan serta erangan. Milik Jungkook juga keras, bahkan ujungnya sedikit basah karena sudah mengeluarkan _precum_. Jadi Taehyung segera menempatkan diri di depan Jungkook, menggesekkan miliknya tanpa berniat memberi persiapan dengan jari.

Jungkook menguatkan remasan pada lengan Taehyung, mencoba menahan rasa gugupnya saat Taehyung mulai bergerak mendorong masuk penisnya untuk menembus lubangnya.

"Argh!" Jungkook mengeram rendah saat merasakan lubangnya mulai diisi sesuatu yang cukup besar. Giginya saling bergesekan satu sama lain karena mencoba menahan rasa sakit meski baru ujung milik Taehyung yang masuk. " _I–it's hurt_!" Ia mendesis, baru kali ini merasakan yang semacam ini dan dirinya serasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua.

" _Hold on_ , _babe_ ," Taehyung terus menembus lubang sempit Jungkook dengan mencoba menahan diri agar tidak masuk sekali hentak atau akan menyakiti lubang perawan Jungkook.

Taehyung mendesah lega saat seluruh dirinya masuk ke dalam Jungkook, sementara yang baru saja diisi penuh itu memejamkan mata kuat menahan sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

" _I'll move_ , _babe_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung mulai menggerakkan dirinya, menarik ke luar hingga hanya kepala penisnya dan lalu mendorong masuk dalam sekali hentak hingga menekan lebih dalam.

"Argh!" Jungkook berteriak, menahan rasa sakit berpadu dengan nikmat saat ia merasakan titik yang begitu nikmat baru saja disapa oleh kepala penis Taehyung. Dalam sekali hentak Taehyung langsung menemukan _sweet spot_ Jungkook. " _T–there_ , _please_ —hhhh."

Taehyung menyeringai mengetahui di mana titik nikmat Jungkook baru saja ia temukan, ia terus bergerak dan menekan tempat itu hingga tubuh Jungkook menggeliat kenikmatan. Jarinya meremas lengan Taehyung dan membuat beberapa cakaran di sana hingga meninggalkan bekas. Taehyung tidak merasa sakit, justru terus bergerak cepat tiap cakaran pada lengannya makin kuat.

Jungkook belum pernah merasakan yang semacam ini, tubuhnya terasa begitu panas namun terus menikmati bagaimana suku makin tinggi dan makin tinggi tiap Taehyung bergerak. Keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah memenuhi wajahnya namun dirinya tetap menginginkan lebih banyak dari sekedar yang Taehyung lakukan. Rasa nikmat yang bercampur rasa sakit benar-benar menyenangkan hingga membuat otaknya ikut keras bersama miliknya yang sesekali mengenai perut dengan sedikit jalur membentuk kotak-kotak pada perut itu.

" _Fuck_ —errhh Jungkook," Taehyung meraup kembali bibir Jungkook yang masih bengkak, tubuhnya terus bergerak hingga miliknya makin tegang. Tangannya bergerak untuk memainkan penis Jungkook yang tadi menganggur, mengocoknya hingga _precum_ makin banyak mengalir ke luar membasahi jemari dan perutnya sendiri.

"Eumph!" Jungkook mencoba bersuara, namun bibirnya yang tersumpal bibir Taehyung tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Semuanya tertahan di ujung bibit atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa keluar karena semuanya sudah ditelan habis oleh Taehyung yang memasukkan lidah ke mulutnya dan menghisap hingga bibirnya tidak ada lagi saliva.

Tangan Jungkook mencakar lebih kuat, membuat beberapa gores luka di sana karena rasa sakit pada lubangnya yang penuh. Sesekali ia mengetatkan lubangnya sehingga Taehyung mengigit bibirnya atau kulitnya saat bibirnya mulai bermain di atas kulitnya dengan meninggalkan jejak panas di sana.

" _I–I'm close_ ," Jungkook mendesis pelan. Miliknya sudah benar-benar tegang dalam tangan Taehyung. Matanya menatap satu pada Taehyung kini terus menghujami wajahnya dengan ciuman hingga beberapa kali keringat karena suku yang panas dan kegiatan mereka menetes membasahi kulit dan rambutnya.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil setengah mendesah, tubuhnya pun sudah merasakan dirinya hampir sampai. " _Together_ ," ujarnya seiring dengan gerakan yang dipercepat.

Jungkook ikut bergerak untuk segera sampai pada kenikmatan mereka bersamaan, dengan lubang yang ia ketatkan memijit penis Taehyung di dalamnya.

"Arghh Jungkook!"

"Aahh Taehyung!"

Mereka sampai hampir bersamaan dengan Jungkook elbih dulu membasahi tangan Taehyung serta perutnya. Taehyung menyusul dengan memenuhi lubang Jungkook dan membuat sebagian cairannya ke luar membasahi kasur.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuh di sebelah Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh itu, juga merapikan selimut yang telah tersingkap untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Sial," ia mendesis dengan setengah mengerang. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Jungkook sambil mengusap peluh yang masih menempel. "Kau seharusnya tidak menyerahkan kali pertamamu padaku, dasar bodoh."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, sedikit serak karena suara seperti habis untuk mendesah. "Bukan masalah, aku tidak keberatan."

 **Fin.**

Halo! Ini kali pertama saya membuat ff kotor dengan hanya sedikit warning, loh! Oh ya, sepertinya waktu itu ada komentar 'desahnya kurang' waah maaf sekali, saya kurang suka menuliskan desahan karena menurut saya itu hanya _nyampah_. Lebih enak menjelaskan gimana hausnya mereka sama apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang buat mereka kehausan. Maaf, saya memang sampah dengan ff saya ini, tapi, saya nggak mungkin makin membuat diri saya sampah dengan desahan di mana-mana. Maaf ya, tapi serius, ini tipe saya menulis. Kalau kurang nyaman, silakan pergi. Saya tidak pernah mengemis pada kalian untuk membaca ini.

Ah astaga—apa-apaan ini, kenapa malah ngomel begini hahaha.

Omong-omong, maaf untuk fiksi yang sepertinya kurang oke ini. Jujur, saya sendiri ngerasa kali ini cara saya menulis bukan saya yang biasanya. Terlalu pendek rasanya buat saya biasanya, tapi… ya saya juga menyerah membuatnya panjang karena—mau apa lagi yang perlu ditambah ke dalam?

Ya, mungkin sampai sini saja ff _polos_ dari hwangsaeya. Maafkan karena belum bisa posting yang MinYoon karena—astaga, filenya hilang dan aku malaaaas mengetiknya ulang (cry).

Sampai jumpa di fiksi berikutnya. Tidak mau buat janji lagi, takut jadi bohong. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
